parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonstopia
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Zootopia". It will appeared on Youtube on May 12, 2019. Cast: *Adult Judy Hopps - Polly Pocket *Young Judy Hopps - Chelsea (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Adult Nick Wilde - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Young Nick Wilde - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Chief Bogo - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Leodore Lionheart - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) *Mrs. Otterton - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dawn Bellwether - Scarlett (Total Drama) *Gazelle - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Benjamin Clawhauser - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Officer McHorn - Classfield (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Stu and Bonnie Hopps - Dad and Mom Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Duke Weaselton - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Big - Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fru Fru - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Koslov - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Adult Gideon Grey - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Young Gideon Grey - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Flash - Sam (Total Drama) *Priscilla - Dakota (Total Drama) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Frantic Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Emmitt Otterton - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Manchas - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Major Friedkin - Queen Elsa (Frozen) Other Cast: *Jaguar - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Bobby Catmull - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Sharla - Mia (Little People) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People) *Dharma Armadillo - Aunt Fanny (Robots) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Theo (Turbo) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Chet (Turbo) *Wolf got arrested by Police officer - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Female Elephant - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Nangi the Elephant - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Kozlov - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Nick's Mother - Florrie the Lioness (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Woodchuck Boy - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Fabienne Growley - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Peter Moosebridge - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Jesse - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Wootler - Grundel (Thumbelina) *Sheep Thug - Metal Beak (Legend of The Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Two Sheep Cops - Jatt and Jutt (Legend of The Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Scenes Index: *Toonstopia Part 1 - Prologue/Sherman *Toonstopia Part 2 - The Police Academy *Toonstopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toonstopia *Toonstopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Toonstopia Part 5 - Popsicles *Toonstopia Part 6 - The Fox Chase *Toonstopia Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Toonstopia Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Toonstopia Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Toonstopia Part 10 - Dr. Whooves *Toonstopia Part 11 - Kovu Goes Savage *Toonstopia Part 12 - The Gondola *Toonstopia Part 13 - Help from Penelope Lang *Toonstopia Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Toonstopia Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Toonstopia Part 16 - Pocket Gives Up *Toonstopia Part 17 - Pocket's Apology *Toonstopia Part 18 - Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Toonstopia Part 19 - Natural History Museum/Penelope Lang is Arrested *Toonstopia Part 20 - The City is Saved *Toonstopia Part 21 - Kim Possible's Concert "Try Everything" *Toonstopia Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Zootopia (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Jungle Cubs *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Polly Pocket *Little People *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Frozen *Sonic Boom *Megamind *Danger Mouse *Total Drama Island *Big City Greens *Pip Ahoy! *Robots *Sing (2016) *The Emperor's New Groove *Kim Possible *Turbo (2013) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Cats Don't Dance *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Robin Hood (1973) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Secret Life of Pets *Shrek 1 & 3 *Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party *The Lego Movie *Ice Age 1, 2 & 5 *UMIGO *The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea *Dora the Explorer *Looney Tunes Series *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Dumbo *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Trolls (2016) *Trolls Holiday *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Alpha and Omega *Barnyard *Tarzan *Secret Millionaires Club *Totally Spies! *Kung Fu Panda *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *Thumbelina *Legend of The Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Everyone's Hero *Noah's Ark (2007) Gallery Polly Pocket.png|Polly Pocket as Judy Hopps Chelsea.jpeg|Chelsea as Young Judy Hopps Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex the Lion as Nick Wilde Baby_alex_madagascar_2.jpg|Baby Alex as Young Nick Wilde Krupp captain underpants movie.png|Mr Krupp/Captain Underpants as Chief Bogo Danger_mouse_colonel_k.jpg|Colonel K as Leodore Lionheart Branch.png|Branch as Yax Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Mrs. Otterton 100px-Scarlett_Pose.png|Scarlett as Dawn Bellwether kim-rocks-kim-possible-2545653-695-1010.jpg|Kim Possible as Gazelle Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Benjamin Clawhauser Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Officer McHorn thBAHG53J6.jpg|Dad and Mom Pocket as Stu and Bonnie Hopps Swiper.png|Swiper as Duke Weaselton Dr. Hooves ID S05E09.png|Dr. Whooves as Mr. Big Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Fru Fru Corporal_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Corporal as Koslov Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Adult Gideon Grey Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Young Gideon Grey Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:YouTube